littlebigplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Interactive Music
If you were looking for normal music that cannot be tweaked, click here. If you were looking for Music Sequencers, click here. Interactive Music refers to all the music that can be tweaked. When a player passes by another tweaked Interactive Music that uses the same song, it will not stop and restart the music. Instead, it continues playing with the tweaked parts enabled or disabled, depending on what it was tweaked to do. ''LittleBigPlanet'' *The Gardens Interactive Music *The Savannah Interactive Music *The Wedding Interactive Music *The Canyons Interactive Music *The Metropolis Interactive Music *The Islands Interactive Music *The Temples Interactive Music *The Wilderness Interactive Music ''LittleBigPlanet'' 2 *Da Vinci's Hideout Interactive Music *Da Vinci Tutorial Interactive Music *Victoria's Laboratory Interactive Music *The Factory of a Better Tomorrow Interactive Music *Avalonia *Eve's Asylum Interactive Music *The Cosmos Interactive Music ''LittleBigPlanet 3'' *Popit Puzzles Term One Interactive Music *Popit Puzzles Term Two Interactive Music *Newton's Theme *Stitchem Manor *Out of the Frying Pan *Manglewood Interactive Music *The Ziggurat Interactive Music *Steam Punk'd *Waltz of the Flowers *Bunkum Lagoon Interactive Music *Hero Theme *Secret Gardens ''LittleBigPlanet Karting'' * The Gardens Rework * The Canyons Rework * Monster Islands Interactive Music * Victoria's Laboratory Rework * The Progress Emporium Interactive Music * Eve's Asylum Rework * The Space Bass Interactive Music Unobtainable Interactive Music Music available through glitches * My Advice Part 1 * My Advice Part 2 * My Advice Part 3 * ''LittleBigPlanet 2'' Pod Music * ''LittleBigPlanet 3'' Pod Music Completely unavailable Music * ''LittleBigPlanet'' Pod Music * ''LittleBigPlanet Karting'' Pod Music * ''LittleBigPlanet PS Vita'' Pod Music Downloadable Interactive Music LittleBigPlanet: Monsters Level Kit * Party Ghouls LittleBigPlanet: MM Music Pack * Tea by the Sea * Well Trained * Wise Owl LittleBigPlanet: Metal Gear Solid Premium Pack * MGS1 "Encounter" Remix LittleBigPlanet: Pirates of the Caribbean Level Kit * Deep Blue Quay * The End is Nigh LittleBigPlanet: Marvel Level Kit * Showdown LittleBigPlanet 2: Toy Story Level Kit * Toy Story Western Theme LittleBigPlanet 2: Move Pack * Happy Happy Land * The Vault * The Forest * Cakeling's Revenge ''LittleBigPlanet 2'': The Muppets Premium Level Kit * Deep Space Sonatina * Circus Fandango * Big Boss Bossa Nova LittleBigPlanet 2: Cross-Controller Pack * Escape From San Crispin * Hen-o-morph Encounter * The Pleasure of Treasure LittleBigPlanet 2: The Nightmare Before Christmas Level Kit * Sleepy Hallows LittleBigPlanet 2: DC Comics Premium Level Pack * Beyond the Call of Duty * Through the Fire * Laugh 'Till You Drop * On Thin Ice * Power Trip LittleBigPlanet 3: Adventure Time Level Kit * Zombie Loop LittleBigPlanet 3: The Journey Home * Muerto Concierto * Industrial Evolution * A Little Knight Music LittleBigPlanet 3: Back to the Future Level Kit * Sack in Time LittleBigPlanet 3: SpongeBob SquarePants Premium Level Kit * Shanty Town * Hula Baloo * Whatever Floats Your Boat * Krabby Patty * Let's Be Chums ''LittleBigPlanet 3'': Tiki Paradise Level Kit * Lava Palava LittleBigPlanet 3: Seaside Surprise Level Kit * From Pier to Eternity Category:Music Category:Interactive Music Category:Articles in need of images Category:Pages with broken file links Category:LittleBigPlanet PS3 Category:LittleBigPlanet 2 Category:LittleBigPlanet 3 Category:LittleBigPlanet Karting Category:LittleBigPlanet PS Vita Category:Downloadable Content Category:The Gardens Category:The Gardens Music Category:The Savannah Category:The Savannah Music Category:The Wedding Category:The Wedding Music Category:The Canyons Category:The Canyons Music Category:The Metropolis Category:The Metropolis Music Category:The Islands Category:The Islands Music Category:The Wilderness Category:The Wilderness Music Category:Da Vinci's Hideout Category:Da Vinci's Hideout Music Category:Victoria's Laboratory Category:Victoria's Laboratory Music Category:The Factory of a Better Tomorrow Category:The Factory of a Better Tomorrow Music Category:Avalonia Category:Avalonia Music Category:Eve's Asylum Category:Eve's Asylum Music Category:The Cosmos Category:The Cosmos Music Category:Prologue Category:Prologue Music Category:Manglewood Category:Manglewood Music Category:The Ziggurat Category:The Ziggurat Music Category:Bunkum Lagoon Category:Bunkum Lagoon Music Category:La Marionetta Category:La Marionetta Music Category:The Land Of Odd Category:The Land Of Odd Music Category:Jackpot City Category:Jackpot City Music Category:Coaster Valley Category:Coaster Valley Music Category:Spooky Mansion Category:Spooky Mansion Music Category:LittleBigPlanet (Theme) Category:LittleBigPlanet (Theme) Music Category:Monster Islands Category:Monster Islands Music Category:The Progress Emporium Category:The Progress Emporium Music Category:The Space Bass Category:The Space Bass Music Category:Hoard, Sweet Hoard Category:Hoard, Sweet Hoard Music Category:LittleBigPlanet PS3 Music Category:LittleBigPlanet 2 Music Category:LittleBigPlanet 3 Music Category:LittleBigPlanet PS Vita Music Category:LittleBigPlanet Karting Music